BROCKHAMPTON
BROCKHAMPTON is an American boy band that was formed by leader Kevin Abstract, originally based out of San Marcos, Texas. The band is now primarily located in Los Angeles, California. The group was partially formed in 2014 on a KanyeToThe forum post. They are currently signed to the Question Everything label, under RCA. The group is currently managed by Christian and Kelly Clancy, who are also well-known for representing the Los Angeles collective Odd Future and rapper Tyler, The Creator, an inspiration for Kevin Abstract. Biography The band was previously known as AliveSinceForever, consisting of Kevin Abstract, Matt Champion, Ameer Vann, Dom McLennon, MiC Kurb, and Sage Williams.https://genius.com/artists/Alivesinceforever The group released their one and only EP titled The ASF in 2013. By the end of 2014, the group disbanded and part of the line-up moved to a new group called BROCKHAMPTON. The rebranding of the group brought on new personalities partially recruited by the use of the online forum KanyeToThe. The group released three notable works before dropping their debut mixtape in 2016. The three releases were "BET I", "Hero", and "Dirt." "BET I" was later removed from streaming platforms because Abstract didn't like the lyrics and felt that the song was not a good representation of himself or BROCKHAMPTON as a whole.https://www.kanyetothe.com/forum/index.php?topic=766673.18324 In 2016, BROCKHAMPTON released their debut mixtape titled ALL-AMERICAN TRASH. In the beginning of 2017, the group released another stand-alone single titled "CANNON." Later in the year, the group released three albums that made up the SATURATION trilogy consisting of: SATURATION, released on June 9; SATURATION II, released on August 25; and lastly SATURATION III, released on December 15. BROCKHAMPTON also published a movie that went with SATURATION series' closing titled Billy Star. During the tumultuous year of 2017, band leader Kevin Abstract went on his Death Of A Supermodel Tour. Based around that tour was a ViceLand television series titled "AMERICAN BOYBAND." Soon after the success of the SATURATION trilogy, the group began to prepare for another trilogy, teasing an album titled Team Effort. The album was later renamed to PUPPY with a June 2018 release date. At this time, allegations of Ameer Vann being involved in domestic and sexual abuse rocked the band's progress. On May 27, BROCKHAMPTON announced that Ameer Vann would no longer be a member of the band, also cancelling their US tour to "go home and regroup." The group came back in September 2018 with the release of their fourth studio album titled iridescence. It became the group's first number-one album on the US Billboard 200 Albums chart. According to album cover artwork, iridescence was supposed to be part of The Best Years of Our Lives trilogy. The existence of this trilogy has been since met with confusion with the release of their fifth studio album GINGER in 2019. Members Active Vocalists * Kevin Abstract - vocals, production, video direction, creative direction (2015-present) * Matt Champion - vocals (2015-present) * Merlyn Wood - vocals (2015-present) * Dom McLennon - vocals, production (2015-present) * JOBA - vocals, production, mixing, mastering (2015-present) * bearface. - vocals, guitar, production (2015-present) Production, management, and more * Romil Hemnani - production, recording engineering, DJing (2015-present) * Jabari Manwa - production (2015-present) * Kiko Merley - production (2015-present) * Henock "HK" Sileshi - creative direction, graphic design (2015-present) * Robert "Roberto" Ontenient - web design (2015-present), skit vocals (2017) * Jon Nunes - management (2015-present) * Adrian Grey - photography (2016-present) * Weston Freas Past * Ameer Vann - vocals (2015-18) * Rodney Tenor - vocals (2015-16) * Albert Gordon - production (2015-16) Discography Albums * SATURATION trilogy (2017) ** SATURATION I (2017) ** SATURATION II (2017) ** SATURATION III (2017) * iridescence (2018) * GINGER ''(2019) '''Mixtapes' * ALL-AMERICAN TRASH (2016) Scrapped projects * Team Effort (2018) * PUPPY (2018) Singles * BET I (2015) * Hero (2015) * Dirt (2015) * Flip Mo (ALL-AMERICAN TRASH, 2016) * Cannon (2016) * FACE (SATURATION I, 2017) * HEAT (SATURATION I, 2017) * GOLD (SATURATION I, 2017) * STAR (SATURATION I, 2017) * GUMMY (SATURATION II, 2017) * SWAMP (SATURATION II, 2017) * JUNKY (SATURATION II, 2017) * SWEET (SATURATION II, 2017) * BOOGIE (SATURATION III, 2017) * STAINS (SATURATION III, 2017) * RENTAL (SATURATION III, 2017) * 1999 WILDFIRE (2018) * 1998 TRUMAN (2018) * 1997 DIANA (2018) * J'OUVERT (iridescence, 2018) * SAN MARCOS (iridescence, 2018) * NEW ORLEANS (iridescence, 2018) * I BEEN BORN AGAIN (GINGER, 2019) * IF YOU PRAY RIGHT (GINGER, 2019) * BOY BYE (GINGER, 2019) * NO HALO (GINGER, 2019) Music videos * BET I (2015) * DIRT (2015) * FLIP MO (ALL-AMERICAN TRASH, 2016) * CANNON (2017) * FACE (SATURATION I, 2017) * HEAT (SATURATION I, 2017) * GOLD (SATURATION I, 2017) * STAR (SATURATION I, 2017) * LAMB (SATURATION Drafts, 2017) * GUMMY (SATURATION II, 2017) * SWAMP (SATURATION II, 2017) * JUNKY (SATURATION II, 2017) * SWEET (SATURATION II, 2017) * FOLLOW (SATURATION Drafts, 2017) * BOYS (SATURATION I, 2017) * BOOGIE (SATURATION III, 2017) * RENTAL (SATURATION III, 2017) * ZIPPER (SATURATION III, 2017) * 1999 WILDFIRE (2018) * 1998 TRUMAN (2018) * 1997 DIANA (2018) * J'OUVERT (iridescence, 2018) * SAN MARCOS (iridescence, 2018) * NEW ORLEANS (iridescence, 2018) * THUG LIFE (iridescence, 2018) * I BEEN BORN AGAIN (GINGER, 2019) * IF YOU PRAY RIGHT (GINGER, 2019) * BOY BYE (GINGER, 2019) * NO HALO (GINGER, 2019) * HEAVEN BELONGS TO YOU (GINGER, 2019) References